


Azrâdu marlith!

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang, F/M, Fígrid February, Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament, Wizarding World, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Magic of Young Love! (It sounds better in Khuzdul)</p><p>Fíli might be the Durmstrang Champion, but that doesn't stop him from crushing on the Hogwarts Champion. </p><p>Or </p><p>In which Fíli plucks up the courage to ask Sigrid to the Yule Ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azrâdu marlith!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of my existing HP AU world. 
> 
> Though Sigrid is still Hufflepuff!
> 
> This is from the Fígrid February Prompt of: Hogwarts AU
> 
> It follows the thought patterns that occurred at Christmas in regards to a Barduil AU. You can see the details here: 
> 
> http://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/135598936280/i-had-so-many-ideas-for-that-hogwarts-au-that-i
> 
> If I ever I expand on this, it will be from a Barduil POV.

Fíli took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides. He could do this. If he was able to fight off against a giant squid with a fleet of Redcaps at its disposal and a rather murderous looking Kelpie, he could ask a girl to a dance! Of course, that girl had also fought off a giant squid with a fleet of Redcaps at its disposal and a murderous Kelpie... and  much quicker than he had... Durin's Beard why was he even bothering?  
  
"Oh for Mahal's sake brother." sighed Kíli, leaning against the wall "Just go and ask her! What's the worst that can happen?"   
  
"Death by humiliation. Being cursed by the whole of Hogwarts for asking out their champion. Or maybe she'll kill me herself! Maybe there's some sort of British Cultural thing I'm not aware of?"   
  
"She's welsh though, so that doesn't matter." He shrugged   
  
"The welsh are still British, _bintarg_ , or were you not paying attention in geography?"   
  
"Obviously not, were you? Whatever. This lot can't even point to Erebor on a map of Erebor. Why do I need to know about all their complex nationality politics?"   
  
"Oh stop being rude and go back to learning French so you can ask out Tauriel."   
  
"Already did." He grinned smugly "and she said _Oui_ ."   
  
"Of course she did..." grumbled Fíli, his little brother could charm the hooves off a goat if he so wished. With a sudden surge of courage, he strode out into the quad and towards where Sigrid sat quietly reading her book.   
  
"Hey, Hogwarts." He nodded at her, fists still clenched by his sides "How are you?"   
  
"Oh. Hello Durmstrang." She smiled "Or um, _Shamukh_!"   
  
" _Shamukh_!" He grinned, overjoyed l see she'd remembered the few words of Khuzdul he'd taught her over lunch one day after the first trial. "Um, I was just wondering, Sigrid, if you had a date to the Yule Ball yet?"   
  
Her cheeks grew pink as her grip on her book increased. "Oh." was all she said, her lack of words filling the air around them like a deep, swirling mist.

Fíli dug his fingernails into the skin of his palm as he awaited her inevitable decline. Because _of course_ she already had a date. He was such an idiot! Not only was she Hogwarts Champion, but she was also kind, and funny, and beautiful; with that golden hair and stunning smile that made Fíli's heart flip about inside of him... _of cours_ e someone had already asked her!   
  
"No. I, um, I don't. Tina asked me but I, there was someone else I wanted to go with." Her blush deepened and the sudden burst of hope Fíli had felt withered and died within him, making him feel worse than ever. She already had a crush, something meaningful enough for her to reject a perfectly suitable date of her own.   
  
"I see." He said distantly "That's. That's okay well, I hope they ask you." He nodded and went to turn away, silently cursing whatever lucky goat turd who'd won her heart.It was probably someone tall dark and handsome, one of those Quidditch players he'd seen hanging about with her.    
  
"So, so do you want to go?" she stood up suddenly, her book still clenched to her chest like a life raft. "Together? Is that what you were going to ask me?"   
  
"I. Yes." He gulped, feeling as though every eye in the castle was suddenly upon him to witness this embarrassment. "Yes I was. I'm sorry I didn't mean to--"   
  
"Okay then yes I will. Go to the ball with you."   
  
"Wait, you _will_?" Said Fíli gobsmacked "You'll actually go to the ball with me? You're sure?"   
  
She let out a laugh at that and that radiant smile spread across her face again. "Yeah, definitely sure."   
  
"Great! I, thank you! Well then, I'll see you there then!"   
  
"I'm looking forward to it."   
  
"Great."   
  
They stood there in silence, just grinning at each other when Fíli heard Kíli shout at him from across the quad.   
  
"Oi! _Nêmamahmarlûn_! We gotta get back to the boat before Thorin loses it!"   
  
Fíli's hand twitched by his wand, restraining the urge to curse his brother into oblivion. "I, I need to go." he explained, "I erm, family stuff, you know."

"Oh yes same. I promised I'd eat lunch with Tilda so..."  
  
"Fíli! _Admuyê_!"  
  
"Right then, goodbye Sigrid. I look forward to our next meeting." He gave her a smart bow and when he stood straight again he saw her face was pinker than ever. He turned around to go back to Kíli and tried his best not to punch the air whilst she was still in sight.  
  
"You're such a loser." Laughed Kíli, pulling him into a headlock "You'll never be Triwizard Champion at this rate!"  
  
"Oh shut up _Durh'falsu_." He pushed his brother back "Who needs 10, 000 Galleons when I get to go to ball with her?"  
  
"Ahhh, _Marlith_." Sighed Kíli "It makes poets of us all!"  
  
*  
  
"DA! DA WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED NEW DRESS ROBES, I HAVE TO GET NEW DRESS ROBES OR ELSE IT'LL ALL BE FOR BLOODY NOTHING!"

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that if I ever Expand Upon this it will be from a Barduil POV. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Bintarg - Beardless 
> 
> Nêmamahmarlûn -- he who has never been made love to -- In this context I don't mean it to mean "Virgin" so much as "Sweet Mahal you are a useless person when it comes to romance!" 
> 
> Admuyê -- Come on! (go along with me!) 
> 
> Durh'falsu-- Troll Penis (I seem to like calling people *insert beast*-penis in fic...)


End file.
